


Romantics

by FineTheCouchIsCoolToo



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, thats all i have to say, this is really really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo/pseuds/FineTheCouchIsCoolToo
Summary: I needed to write some fluff and this is what happened.





	Romantics

Murdoc has never considered himself a romantic. When Noodle and 2D gushed over the beautiful lights while touring in Paris he stayed in the tour bus and drank, and when met with any romantic opportunities he would unkindly decline in favor for a one night stand- until Stuart had started standing up to him. Once all of the incessant beating had stopped, when 2D grabbed Murdoc’s wrist right before contact, he’d begun to see him in a totally different light. All of a sudden, the drowsy world he’d gotten used to became more energized than ever, and those Parisian lights light him up from the inside out whenever 2D would point them out.  


He’s not sure if it was the crash from his position of power over the singer or the way that Stuart had felt so warm when he grabbed him, the way that his usual whimper had turned into a growl and he’d finally stood up for himself. A part of him, to this day, feels proud that he taught the man how to be less of a pansy, but he knows it isn’t his doing. Another thing he’s unsure of is why Stuart ever let him pursue a relationship after the years of trauma. He feels bad for that, like he took advantage of the man while he was still a little vulnerable, but after weeks of Stuart assuring him over and over again that, yes, damn it, he is a grown man and he can make decisions without being manipulated, he’s trying to let it go.  


It’s hard to let go when his hand is so warm it gets sweaty and he looks so peaceful in his sleep. Murdoc hates that when he sees Stuart, plumes of smoke from factories become blooming flowers in the sky and everything dirty that he once identified with is bright and shiny and new; he hates that when he’s stroking a chunk of greasy hair behind Stuart’s ear he can feel his heavy heart get lighter and he can swear he’s being lifted up by something. Even the smoke that graces Stuart’s lips has transformed from something that gets in his eyes when he walks by him to colorful clouds coming from somewhere inside of the man.  


“Hey,” He mutters. His hand has begun to fall asleep from hours of being held in a death grip. “Wake up.”  


Stuart barely rouses from his sleep, but when he does his grip loosens. “Huh?”  


Murdoc wrenches his hand from the other’s and wipes it against his pants. “My hand was falling asleep.”  


“Oh, I’m sorry.” Stuart blushes, rubbing the back of his neck and sitting up.  


As strong as Murdoc feels, this relationship is not far along in its course towards eventual damnation. This is the first time either one of them has slept in the same room, and it’s only because Stuart accidentally fell asleep after one too many lousy horror films- which, for the record, Murdoc was less than excited to see for the forty-second time since Russel forced him to sit down and watch with a much too young Noodle and a much too excited Stuart all the way back in phase one. Murdoc had not dared to rouse his counterpart, no matter how over the moon he was that Stuart was finally so comfortable with him that he could fall asleep in his presence without fear. He’d felt too comfortable, like the oversized teddy bears sold in supermarkets in February, and he’d nearly fallen asleep to the rhythm of Stuart’s soft breath.  


“Don’t be,” He says quickly. “I paused the movie, if you wanted to keep watching.”  


Stuart smiles. Murdoc’s shift in attitude since their getting together has not been lost on him. “Maybe in a little bit. What have you been doing since I fell asleep?” He leans into Murdoc without fear, resting his head on his shoulder. He’d learned quickly that Murdoc is a craver of physical contact, and that he wouldn’t ever be scolded or mocked for getting too close.  


Murdoc wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. The only problem with 2D’s sleeping was that he’d naturally fallen into a fetal position beside Murdoc and they couldn’t- dare he think the word he dreaded only months ago- cuddle anymore. “Thinking.”  


Stu yawns. “About what?” His voice has a lilt that is ever so feminine, one that only shows when he is tired or comfortable.  


“You,” Murdoc shrugs. “And me.”  


“Oh,”  


“It’s just so weird.” Murdoc says. “It doesn’t make sense at all.”  


Stuart shakes his head. “I think it makes sense.” He says. “I think you needed someone to tell you that you don’t have to be some tough asshole all of the time.”  


Murdoc no longer feels insecure and angry when Stuart is confident. He no longer feels like Stuart’s successes are his own failures and like Stuart talking so casually about putting Murdoc in his place is something that he needs to control and shut down. He’s convinced that the day Stuart stopped him from hitting him was the day Murdoc realized that he is a person too and not just some doll that he can try and use to find fame and fortune- clearly that hadn’t been working anyway, or else he never would have resorted to beating.  


“I think so, too.” He sighs comfortably, and turns to smell the crook of his neck, where sweat has gathered from sleep, but he doesn’t mind. If Stuart can handle not minding rebuilding a relationship with his abuser, Murdoc can handle the stench of dirt and skin on someone who he has come to admire.  


With a little bit of cheekiness, 2D kisses the top of Murdoc’s head. They’ve kissed before, but not much. Both men agreed it be best to take the relationship slow, knowing their shared tendency to let emotions control everything between the two of them. What neither of them knows is their shared and secretive adoration for one another. Stuart had, at first, been frightened that his feelings for Murdoc stemmed only from the beauty that was a world without abuse, been afraid that his swelling emotions each time he walked by were his body’s way of converting fear into acceptance. It took nearly no time at all for him to realize that if it were anyone else, they would never have been forgiven for all the things they’d done, that if it weren’t Murdoc he would have packed up and left the moment the hitting stopped. He’s still not sure why he’s been so forgiving, or why their newfound gentle relationship feels so fitting, but he’s always been a romantic, and even when things had first begun, the life that Murdoc had given him, the band and all of the music that surrounded him everywhere, felt better than the pain Murdoc had caused felt bad.  


“Could you unpause the movie?” He asks, only to feel cold and empty when Murdoc’s face leaves contact with his skin.  


The movie begins to play, and, expecting Stuart to be fully enveloped again, Murdoc does not return to their embrace.  


“Hey!”  


Murdoc looks at Stuart with confusion. “What?”  


“That wasn’t an excuse to have you all the way over there. I just wanted background noise.”  


“For what?”  


Stuart would roll his eyes if it would be visible. He scoots over the along the couch and drapes his arms around Murdoc’s neck. “For whatever,” He says.  


Murdoc has never considered himself a romantic, but when he feels soft lips against his own and a small warm body against him, he wishes he were more of one. And when he feels large hands balling up the fabric covering his back and teeth clicking against his, he knows that he can be.


End file.
